Tyler Ken Murdock
Tyler Ken Murdock (タイラーケン・マードック, Tairãken Mãdokku) is an S-Class Hero affiliated to the Heroes Association, as well an expert in the Tekken Tachikaze fighting style, and one of the best martial artists alive, depending only of the Tekken style to reach this fame. Before he began his carrier as a professional hero, he used to compete in the Martial Arts Tournament, being the winner of the contest twice. In his free time, he likes to teach young fighters in a gym that he sponsors, and work in the ramen shop, The Koraku's. He lives in P-city, and usually defeat the monsters that appear in the city. Under the Heroes Association, he is given the name Silver Fist. Appearance Tyler has a strong look, with a high defined body and a healthy appearance. Despite not being huge or exaggerated, his muscles are notable enough for some one percept that he has some physical strength. He is not so tall, possessing a normal height among the population. He have a short cut silver hair, that are a little messed in the top. His eyes are yellow, and his eyebrows are silver just like his hair. He has some piercings, being one in his left eyebrow, and the other two in his left ear. In the middle of his chest, there is the number 69 tattooed in black. Tyler wears a dark purple tank top with white borders, and a dark green pants with black boots. He also wears a pair of orange fingerless gloves. Personality Despite being still young for and adult, Tyler is a very experienced man - due to the fact that he has faced many battles in life (against humans in the period he used to fight in tournaments and in the streets as a thug in his childhood, and against monsters after he became a hero), he is always prepared for all kind of situations, keeping his guard up, and paying attention in every single detail on the scenarios that surround him. By the time he was a teenager, he experienced many hard circumstances in his life, so he know how to deal with almost all situations that may involve violence or intrigues, being capable of avoiding the use of his combat skills if necessary. Tyler is very self confident about his fighting skills and his own strength, what takes him to almost never underestimate his own abilities during a fight; due to this, he is always up to fight any monster that appears in front of him, without fearing it no matter what (even if he is alone, facing a hundred of opponents), because he knows his own limits and believe he can take down anyone. When facing a clearly stronger opponent, he becomes happy for being in a situation that will take him to test his limits, as he also begins enjoying the fight, due to the fact that he likes challenges. Tyler also takes these kind of situations to strengthen himself, so that he can surpass his own limits and becomes even stronger. Also, because of his experience in the battlefield, he knows when to quit a fight, even if this makes he fell bad or angry about it , despite he rarely does this, preferring to keep going until he completely crush his opponent's (mainly if he is fighting a high ranked monster, because he takes this opportunity to get more popular as a hero, and to rises in the Rank as a professional hero, which shows that he cares a lot with his reputation). However, even Tyler being proud of his abilities and considering that he can faces any enemy, he is very modest about situations which don't evolve fighting skills, and for those more specific like love advises, gambling, taking care of children, singing, and telling jokes, he frequently says things like "I don't know if I can do this", gently refusing to participate. As a martial artist, he respect his opponents, and take a little easy on them because he increased his own abilities so he could defeat monsters, that are normally stronger than humans. He is very respectful during a fight, and when training his pupils, he is very patient and gentle, respecting each one's limits. Of course, he gets more tough and severe by the time his students get more experience and become stronger. Also, as a person, he is a little reserved, and may look serious in most of the time, but has a good heart, always encouraging the others to never give up, and to reach their dreams no matter what. Also, he is always up to listening to others personal problems, so he can help them. Tyler also have a protectionist personality, always trying to stop no sense fights and bullies situations. He doesn't like people who are arrogant and bad, and if he thinks is appropriated, he will use some of his skills to teach them a lesson. Tyler have some interest in motorcycles, researching about them in the internet or magazine during some of his free time. He also enjoys fixing and cleaning his own motorcycle, for reasons he doesn't know, even because he is not a materialist person. He particularly enjoys oriental food, and love to cook it, always learning new recipes in the ramen shop where he works some times. Tyler also likes playing baseball, and dislikes gambling, watching television and organic food. Relationships History Plot Abilities & Powers Tyler is very skillful as a fighter between humans, having a great domination of his fighting style, which make him one of the most notable fighters alive. As an S-Class hero, Tyler has great battle skills, being above the average in therms monsters fighting, which grants him the capability to handle confronts with creatures bigger than him. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: The base for Tyler´s capability of fighting monsters is his physical strength; despite having a great knowledge in combat skills, without power it all would be useless, being this the main reason that made him train harder his physical skills so then he could adapt them with the Tekken Tachikaze fighting style, creating so a "perfect style" to fight monsters. Tyler´s is surely one of the strongest´s man alive, having enough strength to not only stop moving cars with his barely hands or hold attacks from giants creatures without getting harmed, but to crush rocks and walls with his punches, and even being capable of deadly hurting monsters that are pretty bigger than him, like the Furious Monkey Monk #1. Also, he can hurt monsters that are made of hard materials such as steel (like the Machiner) or reinforced minerals and crystals, like the Diamond Warrior. Because of his immense strength, when fighting humans, Tyler normally lowers his strength, so he has less chances to "seriously" hurt someone. Enhanced Speed: '''Tyler is pretty fast, mostly because of his hard time training with Master Panda, who made him forces his body to get adapted to the Tekken Tachikaze fighting style, which requires a great speed from the user, so then he or she can performs the deadly and precise moves that the style offers. Also, thanks for his intensive training to strengthen his body, he could made it faster, being able now to surpass mostly of the monsters he faces in speed terms. '''Enhanced Reflexes: Pa rt of the Tekken Tachikaze fighting style is to enhance the user´s reflexes, so he or she can be able to dodge fast enemy´s hits and quickly counter attack it, even if the user is fighting more than one opponent in a row. Tyler also trained to enhance his reflexes so he could be able to doge´s monsters attacks, which are mostly faster than human´s. Enhanced Durability: During the period that Tyler trained to physically strengthen his body, he not only have an improvement on his offensive power, but on his defensive´s as well. He can take many hits from foes and bigger enemies like the Furious Monkey Monk #1 and keep fighting, even if he is notably injured or exhausted. Martial Arts Expert Knowledge: Tyler is a great martial artist fighter. Before he started his training to strengthen his human capabilities to face monsters and become a professional hero, he already was a great fighter, wining the Martial Arts Tournament twice and being confident enough to teach newcomers to the fighters world in his academy. Combat Skills * Tekken Tachikaze fighting style: The actual keeper of this style is Master Panda, who traveled the world searching for a great fighter that could heirs it. After he found Tyler and teach him about it´s secrets, the young man suddenly become an expert at the Tekken Tachikaze. Despite knowing only this combat style, Tyler is extremely skillful on it, winning the Martial Arts Tournament with these same teachings, as well as he uses it to face monsters, in pair with his inhuman strength. Street Fighting Abilities: By the time Tyler lived in the streets, often working as thug for bandits, he used to get in many troubles, which consisted in the use of violence, so he had to learn the basic combat skills used in street fights to survive. Nowadays, he rarely fights like he used to do in the past. Weapons and Equipment Combat Knife: '''In some occasions, Tyler uses a combat knife that he keeps always guarded with him. It has a short blade and a rectangular hand-guard, and white grip with a ring connected to the hand-guard. Tyler rarely uses it, only if he finds convenient to do so '''Motorcycle: Tyler has a motorcycle which he uses to get around himself to distant places where there is a monster that he need to take down. Despite having it to ride for fun, always when the Heroes Association calls him warning him up about a monster that must be destroyed in a distant place or even in another city, Tyler uses his motorcycle to make it on time to the monster. Quotes Trivia